Always and Forever
by GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY
Summary: They have been separated for six years but now shes back and all is well but sommething happened while she was gone WHAT she died? its a game of chase with sessomaru trying to help. What happen next? VOTE PLEASE
1. Memories

**Always and Forever**

**I do not own inuyasha...i own my own characters...oh well**

Chapter 1- Memories

**

* * *

**

**6 years earlier…**

"Kagome, where are we going?" She smiled at Sessomaru. "We are going to a movie theatre!" He laughed at her. "Alright kagz lets go see a movie." "Yay!" They went to the movie theatre and enjoyed each others company…

"Kagome?" "Hmmm?" They were walking home from school. "I got this for you." Sessomaru gave her a gold crescent moon necklace. "Sessomaru… it's so beautiful!" "Glad you like it." He put it around her neck. "I got you something too!" Kagome pulled out a chain with a locket in the shape of a backwards crescent moon. "Its engraved and everything. We'll always be together." Sessomaru smiled. "Always." Kagome put on the chain. "If we are ever apart, promise we will still be together?" "Promise… I will never take it off." "Me neither." They held hands and walked the rest of the way home…

"Kagome?" She ran to Sessomaru. "Sess I'm-I'm-we're-my my dad is opening another branch in California. He's making us move there until the branch is in good hands." She was still crying. "I don't want to go but they are making me." Sessomaru was still. "Kagome… how long?" She looked up at him. "I-I don't know." He took a deep breath. "We will see each other again ok? I will see you again." "Keep in touch with me please?" He smiled. "Absolutely." They spent the rest of the day together before she left…


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2- Reunited

_Italics= thoughts

* * *

_

"Kagome guess what?! We're moving back to japan!!" She shot up out of her seat and ran downstairs. "Is it true?" Her father smiled. "It's true Kagome. The branch here will be fine now, I will have to return in the future but we are moving back so I can run it from headquarters." "So that means I will be able to see my old friends again?" She looked so hopeful. "I talked to Inu no tashio and they are looking forward to our return." "I'm going to go pack then." She smiled and left. After everything was packed and shipped to japan; Kagome, Sota and Aki said their goodbyes.

"Sessomaru lets go!" Inuyasha ran downstairs. "Dad who are we going to pick up from the airport?" "An old friend. Sessomaru!" "I'm coming father." Sessomaru walked downstairs and went with the family. "Father you still haven't told me who is visiting." "You will find out soon enough son." They got to the airport as the plane was touched down. "Right on time."

Kagome danced out of the plane and made a noisey entrance. "Finally. Japan oh how I've missed you so!" Everybody stopped and stared at her. "What? Can't a girl miss her home?" They went back to what they were doing. She smiled. "I wonder what Sess looks like now." "Kagome!" She turned to see Inu no tashio. "UNCLE!" Kagome ran towards him and gave him a hug. He laughed. "Still haven't changed have you dear?" Her smile never faded. "Nope never will either." "Kagome?" She turned to see Sessomaru standing in his own 'superior' glory. "SESS!!" Kagome released Inu no tashio so fast like he was burning her and jumped Sessomaru. "I've missed you so much." He hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" She laughed and let go. "Dad said his branch is under control so we moved back here. He's going to run it from headquarters." For the first time in six years, Sessomaru smiled. "So your back for good?" "Yupp." "I've missed you a lot." He said as Kagome was pulled into another hug. She laughed again. _I'm finally home…_


	3. Meeting Both Pervs

Thanks for the reviews for my first few chapters of my first story. I really appreciate it =) 3

Always and Forever

Chapter 3- Meeting Both Pervs

* * *

Peaceful darkness turned into blinding light. Kagome sighed. "First day of school sis. Get up." "I'm up.I'm up." She got out of bed and took a shower. Dressed in a black off the shoulder sweater and a black pleated mini, kagome slipped on her bracletrs and black checkered converse. Sdhe ran downstairs letting her hair dry in the wind. "Miss kagome you must eat first." She sighed, ate and then ran out to her dark blue mercedez benz.

Everyone watched as the new student drove into the parking lot. When kagome got out of her car, she saw people staring at her. She put on her sunglasses and headed for the office. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her. "Here's your schedule and everything." She smiled and took off her shades. "Thanks Inu." "No problem, which classes are you in?" Kagome shook her head apologetically. "Sorry but I have been raised a grade. My abilities are supposedly too high for the advanced classes so this year I'm a junior." "Then your with Sess." "Yupp and that means its time for some competition. Hehehehe I believe I can out do his grade accomplishments." Inuyasha smirked. "You have fun with that." "Oh I will."

Kagome waltzed into homeroom happily and sat in the back so no one would notice her right away. Sessomaru was surprised to see her in the juniors homeroom so he sat next to her to get answers. "Kagome?" "Hmm…" "What are you doing here?" "Huh?" "In this classroom." She smirked. "Well I have recently found out that I'm a genius and the next human to walk the moon." Sessomaru raised an eyebrow. "Walk the moon?" "Yupp you see I'm am THE genius so instead of putting me in classes I excel at perfectly they made me a junior, and sent a recommendation that be allowed to walk the moon. After all I am the one who will be beating your grade accomplishments." He grinned. "Looking forward to it miss _Higurashi_."

The rest of the day went by uneventful and after a long wait it was finally over for kagome. She shoved her books and papers in the backseat of her car getting ready to leave. "Kagome!" She turned to see who was calling her. A man with black hair in a rat tail and violet eyes ran towards her. "Houshi? Is that you you pervert?" He stopped in front of her with mock hurt on his face. "You hurt my feelings kagome." "Well… you were a pervert then so I highly doubt that you have been 'cured' actually I think that you would probably be worse than last time I saw you am I right?" "No. I came to give you a welcome hug without any pervertedness involved." She looked him over making sure it was safe then gave him a hug which in turn he grabbed her ass. Without warning Kagome called Sessomaru. "Sess! Miroku gropped me again!" Within 3 seconds, Sessomaru had them separated and was peircing mirolu with his narrowed golden eyes. "I told you not to miro." "Well I- I will see you later Kagome." He ran off leaving Sessomaru with kagome. She started laughing. "OMG! Did you see his face? That was priceless." Sessomaru smirked. He pulled kagome close to the point where his mouth was only a mere few inches away from hers. "Now I believe we have some catching up to do." His breath tickled her lips. "Sess I believe the Hentai has rubbed off on you… pervert." Sessomaru chuckled. "Ah but you see I can wait till we are in private quarters." Kagome grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Really?" He shivered involuntarily and kissed her. Kagome gasped and he took advantage of it entering her mouth. She started kissing back with more passion. Everyone was watching the display with their own mouths agape. Some people started cheering. Mainly Inuyasha. Kagome broke the kiss when she heard them. Her eyes widened and she blushed in embarrasment when she saw the crowd. Sessomaru laughed at her reaction "Come on lets go to my place and resume this… conversation." "Uh.. alright." He threw his keys to Inuyasha. "It better be in the same condition its in now when I get the keys back." "SWEET!!" Sessomaru jumped in the passenger seat of kagome's car and they left.


	4. Let it go

Always and Forever

Chapter 4- Let it go

* * *

Sitting on the taiyoukai's bed, kagome looked around memorizing every inch of his room. "So..? How many girlfriends since I left?" He raised a silver brow in her direction. "Why pray tell would you like to know?" She smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "I want to know what you did while I was gone and who you filled the extra ti me with. Every detail." Nodding, sessomaru sat beside her. "None." Surprise and confusion went through her like a tital wave. "None?" "None." "Why? I mean surly there was someone that cought your eye… right?" Leaning back on the bed, Sessomaru sighed. "I never found anyone who stood out as much as you in intelligence nor in beauty. I waited like I said I would and it wasn't easy either." Kagome smiled ear to ear. "AWWW, the all mighty taiyoukai lord of the western lands is being sweet and full of emotion." Rolling his eyes, sessomaru replied. "Well I had to keep my promise. Honor and all that…what about you?" "Huh?" "You know I do not repeat myself." She blushed. "No Sess… I havent either." "Well good that means we didn't drift too far away after all." "Yah yah whatever perve." Smirking sessomaru sat up. "Speaking of which…" He trailed off moving in firmly pressing his silky smooth lips to her fruit flavored ones. His tongue lightly tracing her bottom lip asking silently for entrance which she quickly gave. Their tongues battled for dominance until he ultimately won. After a few minutes they pulled back for a much needed breath. Only one coherent word was able to be spoken. "Wow."

The two weeks went by in similar fashion between everyone. Kagome was enjoying the regeneration of spring. The warm rain running down her five foot seven body always left her relaxed. She missed california sun but all that was forgotten when her friends were around. Inuyasha was excited and on a happy high that no one could get him off of. Not even sessomaru with his degrading coments. Kikyo will be moving back real soon which happens to be the cause of his high so kagome was welcoming the new development.

Kagome strutted down the east wing hallway determined to get to her special place. She opened the staircase door and walked around to the balcony doors. This was her special place. This small balcony that was never used. Thinking about her non blood related sister songo and all the other people she met in california was a little depressing but she missed her band of peoples. _I wish they were here. Songo, Rin and Kagura would enjoy it. I wonder if they miss me as much I as miss them?Are they angry? Well its not like I would find out. _ With that thought kagome sighed and decided to sing out her problems.

Broken hearts and last goodbyes

Restless nights by lullibies

Make this pain go away

I realize I let you down

Told you I'd be around

Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry

For breaking all the promises

That I wasn't around to keep

You told me

This time is the last time

That I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way

Tears started forming in her eyes while letting go.

Filled with sorrow

Filled with pain

Knowing that I am to blame

For leaving your heart out in the rain

And I know you're going to walk away

Leave me with the price to pay

Before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry

For breaking all the promises

That I wasn't around to keep

You told me this is the last time

I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way.

Kagome dropped to her knees full of guilt and agony. Why did everyone think she wasn't to blame when obviously she was. After all Kagura, Songo, Rin and the other girls still havent kept in contact with her. _They probably forgot about their tradorous friend. _Curling up in the corner of the balcony she fell asleep awaiting the comfort and reasurance of her best friends she missed dearly.

* * *

Sorry it took so long


	5. Wake up its time you know

Im sorry for taking so long to write but that damn writers block got me and im in the middle of moving.

Always and Forever

Chapter 5- Wake up its time you know

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

'Charlie wait! Charlie! We have to go now! Charlie! Bo needs us! Charlie we need you!' 'No Kagome! Not this time! Go help him yourself! Sessomaru is more imporrtant than Bo! God your so dense! I oughta shove those ugly pink fluffballs you call cuddle bunnies up his ass!!' He stormed off with an aura of malice. Kagome fell onto the damp grass with tears burting from her eyes. They wouldn't stop. Everything went black and silence fell around her. 'Hello? Anyone? Hey!' 'Kagome…' 'Who's there?' 'Kagome…jewel' 'What?! Hey what jewel? What's going on?' A figure came into light. She had long black hair, with green eyes rimmed with silver. She was wearing an old fashioned warrior garb with a bright pink jewel hanging low on her neck slightly behind her green armor. 'Kagome you must listen carefully. As my decendant it is time for your journey to begin. There will be many who betray you but not because they want to. You must love and keep faith in those around you. A lord, monk, slayer and young ones will be your support. You must keep them together to bring victory. You have to find the four spirits and fight off the new evil attempting to rise. Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. Find them they are closer than you think and let love rule all. Protect what needs to be protected, love what needs to be loved, fight what has to be defeated, keep eye on what needs to be watched, remember your selflessness is a gift in which will help with your situation. Follow your heart and not your head. It will lead you in ways never thought possible. Your mother sends you luck and pray to kami everything will turn out for the greater good.' 'What are you talking about?' 'You are the jewel Kagome. The shikon miko of this era don't let us down the jewel runs through your veins so be careful. It is to awaken a greed that must perish.' 'Okay but why me?' 'My darling your memories will be unlocked soon enough then everything will make sense. Tis your sisters wishes. Fate and destiny say you are the only one strong enough. Ye cant outrun whats destined to happen. I must bid my farewells for now little tenshi but I will help you with what I can. Be safe.' She dissappeared before Kagome could reply. She just sat there listening to the gears turn in her head while emptyness filled her again. '-go-' 'What?' 'K—me…. –gome' The emptyness started leaving little by little. 'Kagome…wake up' Her conciousness came back to her. Kagome took in her surroundings concluding she was hopefully at home. With a flicker of her eyelashes, she opened her eyeslooking around.

"Hey your up." Sessomaru sat next to her bed watching over her. "Hey..umm what happened?" Confusion crossed his features quickly before dissappearing. "I found you asleep on the old balcony no one uses anymore. I smelt your tears why were you crying?" It all came back to her at once. Sessomaru watches as her emotions rapidly changed. Realization, anger, sadness, regret, confusion, anger and then she sighed, sorrow. "I miss them, All of them. She left me and I left them. Im a hypocrit." He knew what she was talkiing about. Her mother. "Stop it Kagome. We all know it was an accident no thing could have been done. Your alive so you can still see them unlike her. Its not like she wanted to leave you and her family it just happened. Your not a hypocrit." Sessomaru lifted her head up to look at him. Her tear were on the brim of spilling over. "Really? You actually believe that nothing could have been done? I could have stopped her. Its my fault everything goes wrong. She died because of my selfishness and I left them because of my selfishness. Im a selfish hyprocrit and we all know it." "Kagome how do you know that? Huh? Your not selfish. Look at all the good you do. Charities are grateful for you participation and orphans have homes because of you. Your heart is full of forgiveness, hope, faith, and a whole lotta goodness. You are the exact definition of a saint. So don't go guit tripping yourself over matters that cant be undone. The past is the past and baby you have to move on." He pulled Kagome into his lap trying to give her comfort. She gave him a butterfly kiss on his collerbone. Sessomaru shivered at the feel of her soft lips. "Thanks." He smiled. "No problem Kagome now lets go down stairs your father is waiting." "Alright." He picked her up bridal style and fled downstairs while she let a giggle loose.

Aki was in his study speaking on his cell. "When will she be here?....Friday?...Alright- yes I am fully prepared for what will happen- don't worry Huyu they wont get away with murder here… I know and thanks she really misses them- alright bye." Sessomaru and kagome were standing at his door with confused expressions. "Dad who was that?" Aki jumped at the sound of his daughter. _One of these days she is going to kill me sneaking up like that. _"Nothing that concerns you dear now why were you on a balcony asleep with tears?" She knew it was coming but that didn't mean she wanted to answer. "Well its nothing that important I just had …a…um incident? ya that's it- I had a little incid--" Sessomaru rolled his eyes mentally. "She misses her friends and her mother." Aki sighed while Kagome glared at Sessomaru. "Its nothing to get worked up over dad im fine really." With a smile that definitely didn't reach her eyes, Kagome left to be alone.

"Sessomaru I knew this was going to happen but she is going to need you more than she thinks." He sighed. "Kagome has a problem with letting people help her ever since her mother passed." Sessomaru sat down in front of Aki's desk. "if you don't mind me asking I was only told she died but how?" Aki took his glasses off and looked straight at sessomaru. "Kagome needed help with her miko training… at that time her emotions ruled her powers. The trainer we had quit because she couldn't get her to listen. Keiko decided to train her a little until we could find a better teacher. Everything was going find and Kagome was improving at a fast rate but her powers were still ruled by her emotions. After we moved I found a knew teacher for her except Kagome grew into learning from her mom. Keiko tried to reason with her when she threw a tantrum about it. She walked into the line of fire even when she knew how dangerous it was….. her exact words were ' theres not a damn thing that will keep me from being with my baby girl.' Keiko got her out of her anger but Kagome started hyperventalating and saying that her mommy was going to leave her with a new meanie. Her panic attack came and we couldn't calm her down. Like I said her powers were still controlled by her emotions so they tried to protect and calm her but keiko was to close when it happened…………I got burned a little but keiko… well that's how she passed. I don't blame Kagome, no one does but she wont let it go. She doesn't let anyone help her. Just after she turned fourteen she blew up and told us we were supposed to hate her for what she did and that she doesn't deserve anything. She ran off and left california. I found her a month and a half later in northern australia being comforted by the surounding forests and animals. A family took her in and that's how I found her. She had changed her name from kagome to Nashiko. The family had adopted her leaving a paper trail to follow. I met them while Kagome was visiting her happy place. They were nice people but I wanted her home. They understood and we waited for her to come back. Instead she knew I was there somehow and ran again. I found her in a secluded place sitting on some rocks crying. She came back with me and everthing went back to the way they should be. Then a similar thing happened on the aniversary of keiko… that's when I started thinking of bringing her back. She broke down that day saying meaningless things and I knew what was happening so I was prepared this time but she didn't do the same thing as last time instead she ran to keiko's grave site during the middle of the night not knowing that I was following her. I didn't get close enough for her to sense me but I could still faintly hear her. She was crying saying that it was her fault and that she was sorry. It was hard to watch. But then her crying slowed. She played with her miko powers a little bit so I thought she was alright. I got up to leave when she told her mother she couldn't live any longer…."Aki was in tears when he stopped to gain his breath and a hold on his composure. Sessomaru was wide eyed listening to everything. "Please tell me Aki that she didn't try-" "No she didn't try… she suceeded."

Everything went silent. Not even the criket made a sound. Sessomaru felt like his heart stopped. "She left the grave site and los angeles. Kagome had some friends all along the coast so she went up north to washington. The peninsula has really bad weather nut the coast has really bad jumped. I got down the cliffs to see if she was still alive but she wasn't. I got help and we took her to the closest hospital they claimed her time of death and everything. I don't know what happened but the next after noon her heart started beating again. They didn't know what it was but she was alive again and after spending two days in the hospital she was completely healed. We went home and I kept constant watch on her but she seemed different. It was like she had been set straight or something like that. Ever since that day she has been fine. I asked her what happened to make act this way and what made her turn her life around and she simply said I wouldn't believe her. So I left it alone."

"She started a band and put her talent to good use. Her bandmates know more than I do. They are really close Sessomaru. They tell each other everything… to them there are no secrets. They all have a horrible past but that's what brought them together. If they had the choice they would all move together and not be separtated. Kagome told me when I met them that they all complete each other. So of coarse I never thought anything of it till now. All the girls will be here Friday so if you want time with Kagome alone get as much as you can because it will be hard afterwards. Your already close but I can see it in her eyes and yours… you guys are meant for each other. Get her to open up to you and tell you everything from her point of veiw maybe you can understand what I don't." "Thank you for telling me everything." Aki smiled. "Your welcome Sessomaru. Don't tell anyone what I said like you brother for instance. Kagome doesn't need any brash people telling her she is crazy. Your father knows what happened but I would like to keep it between us if possible." "Hn." With a nod, Sessomaru went to look for kagome.


	6. Dont help me?

Always and Forever

I dont own Inuyasha, or any of the songs.-sigh-

Chapter 6- Dont help me!...?

_Italics= Thoughts_

**Bold= bankotsu singing**

* * *

Kagome walked through hallway after hallway looking for an escape. She knew what her father was telling Sessomaru and she didn't want to talk about any of it. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? _Its not like I tried to kill myself again._ At the end of the last hallway was a door. That's odd I don't remember seeing this one before. Kagome gripped the handle and took a breath. A creak sounded as she opened it from little use, she stepped into the darkness while closing the door behind her quietly. _I doubt anyone will find me here._ Kagome searched for a switch and turned the lights on. The room was actually a spying area. One whole wall was mirrored glass so no one could see who was eavesdropping on their conversations. The only bad thing about it was that the 'wall' was in between her and her band room/dance studio. _Huh, my own father spying on me what a coincidence._ She glared at the glass wall and stomped off towards her room.

Sessomaru left Aki's office in search for his lil vixen. He searched everywhere and couldn't find her. Worry was creeping up his spine for every moment he couldn't find her. _Damn that woman._ Turning around a corner, Sessomaru bumped into something rather small to his build. Looking down his nose he saw who he was searching for Kagome on the…floor – oops.

Their eyes met and Sessomaru quickly pulled her up off the ground. "Sorry Babe" "It's alright Sess I should have paid attention to where I was going…So have a nice chat with my dad?" His face hardened from caring to his emotionless mask with narrowed eyes. "No as a matter of fact it was one of the worst talks I had especially when it has to do with my girlfriend committing suicide." His eyes narrowed if possible further than before. Kagome didn't know what to say. The look he was giving her made fidget with nervousness. "Sess I would rather talk to you in a more private setting besides that was a while ago and I couldn't deal with the guilt and pain I mean its hard enough as it is now never mind years ago. The peacefulness I felt out there in Australia was never to be sought out again with the guarding I was under. It was pretty much impossible to leave the country." She looked away from him fearing the thought of seeing shame and accusations in his eyes. "Kagome…don't look away from me. You need to talk to me about this so I know how to help." Sessomaru put his thumb and first finger under her chin to lightly lift her head back to his. "I just want to help Kag-" "NO!" Kagome ripped herself out of his grip and ran. She didn't want help. The last person to help her was her mother and look where it got her. "Kagome!" She continued to run. I have to get away, I cant let it happen again not to another person I love. Once Kagome got outside she sped up and jumped into her corvette ZR1 to leave once again.

Kagome ran. Sessomaru froze. _What is she doing?_ "Kagome!" He ran after her hoping to catch her before anything happens. She jumped into her corvette and sped off._ Where the hell is she going?_ He got into the closest car to chase after her.

Kagome drove past the city limit sign continuing on as far as she could go._ I wonder what Mount Fuji is like this time of year?_ Her phone started ringing bringing her out of her never ending thoughts. Without looking to see who was calling, Kagome answered it. "Hello?" "Kagome! What are you doing?! Where are you goi-" "Sessomaru you better not be following I promise not kill myself ok? I just time to myself for a little while and I'm not telling you where I'm going or for how long-" "Kagome get back here, you are not running off again and you are DEFINITELY not running from me!" "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" Snapping her phone shut, Kagome sped up a little more.

Kyoto, Japan. 55km. _Almost there._ Kagome turned the radio on to clear her mind. "Alright people were almost there! Three more songs until our interview with Enrique Iglesias! Here is one of his well know hits Hero."

Let me be your hero

Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Kagome immediately thought of Sessomaru. _He wants to help me._

Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Tears started making themselves known to Kagome. _I don't want him to help me with my problems. I would just be a burden._

Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

She wiped the tears away and willed herself to calm down._ I love him and that's why I left. I don't want him hurt or worse._

Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Kagome switched the station to take her mind off of him.

Here in this town, safe and guarded  
We call it home, a feeling that we share  
Now leave this place, clinging to hope  
In this midnight prayer  
If we hold our breath, float beyond this  
We'll be reborn, I will carry us home

Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
Providence is blind when you're terrified  
Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
When we've reached the end of the road  
I will carry us home

Oh no, if all our sin was only a hope  
And meaningless and true  
Now will I expire holding the world  
In safety for you  
If we make it through and I can save you  
With this heart I know, I will carry us home

She groaned. _Why me? I know what I'm doing. Everyone and everything is against me._

Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
Providence is blind when you're terrified  
Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
When we've reached the end of the road (Reached the end of the road)  
I will carry us home

And now I'm so far away from you  
Will I be making any difference after leaving you all alone?  
And now I'm so far away from home  
Can I justify my actions after leaving you here in this town?  
Safe and guarded, we call it home  
A feeling that we shared

Kagome sighed._ I already miss him._

Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
Providence is blind when you're terrified  
Are you still alive? If you're scared inside (I will carry you home)  
I will carry us home

"I guess I could go home and try a little harder."

Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
Providence is blind when you're terrified  
Are you still alive? Are you scared inside?  
When we've reached the end of the road (Reached the end of the road)  
When we've reached the end of the road (Reached the end of the road)  
I will carry us home  
Carry us home

Kagome turned the car around and called Sessomaru. "Hello?" "Sessomaru I'm coming home."

_She's coming home._ Sessomaru never knew how much relief would be brought just by those words. 'I'm coming home'. He put down his cell phone and felt most of the worries evaporate.

Kagome arrived a few hours later. As soon as Sessomaru heard the car, he was outside to see her. If he had it his way she would never leave him again. She hopped out and ran into his arms. After sniffling a few times Kagome looked into his beautiful deep amber/gold/honey colored eyes. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into; I don't want you to get hurt helping me." "No one can hurt this Sessomaru." A small smile touched her lips faintly. "Alright if you insist. I'm scared …of everything, you, dad, Souta, myself and everyone or everything else that I didn't mention. I'm scared that I will ruin their lives and yours by one little mistake. Just one slip of my emotions and power and everything I love will be gone forever. I have been trying to avoid that ever since… ever since I killed her." "Kagome… please let it go I'm sure she has a long time ago. Its time to stop being so cautious." She shook her head in disagreement. "If I stop being cautious then it WILL happen again. Ha, you want to know something? That night I died? Well when I was about to jump a voice inside my head tried to stop me but I didn't listen I jumped anyways. Then this morning in my dream that same voice was there telling me something bad was gonna happen and that I had to follow my heart to defeat it. I really think I'm going crazy." Sessomaru didn't say anything at first. He was taking in everything she was saying trying to put some meaning into it. "Maybe you're not going crazy Kagome maybe its your subconscious warning about something. You never know and I wouldn't ride it off as nothing just yet alright?" She sighed. "Alright Sess-"

"HEY YOU GUYS LETS GET GOING KIKYOS HERE!!" Sessomaru looked back down at Kagome. "-says the simpleton." Her laugh sounded throughout the area like light bells, perfect and easy on the ears. "HURRY UP!!" "We're Coming Inuyasha!!"

The drive was fairly quiet if you exclude Inuyasha and his 'happy chatter'. Sessomaru and Kagome sat in the very back while Aki and Inu no Tashio sat up front. Inuyasha was sitting in the middle of the Escalade bouncing up and down like a five year old hyped up on lots and lots of sugar loaded candy.

* * *

Kikyo walked off the plane to claim her baggage. Her parents came ahead to set everything up while she said goodbye to her friends. She gets to finish high school with Inuyasha and hopefully go to Tokyo U with him also. This was her wish for her sixteenth birthday and they agreed. The baggage claim was over crowded and she felt suffocated. It didn't seem like that many people in the other airport. But then again this is Tokyo. She reminded herself of all the fun she had here as a child. The movies and parks were her favorite. Those were the times he opened up to her the most. The same moments she would never dare to forget.

Kikyo reached the sitting area where the Tashio's would be waiting for her. Instead of three people though, she saw five. A young woman who looked similar to herself and a man that looked like he could be her father. "Inuyasha?" All heads turned towards Kikyo and the young woman looked not just similar but exactly like her. "Kikyo there you are. I've missed you!" Before she could blink, Kikyo was wrapped in his arms. She sighed in contentment until someone coughed; Inu no Tashio. Both blushed in embarrassment and separated as if they were being burnt. Everybody started laughing a little. "Well I guess we should all be on our way then huh?" "Dibbs on the back seat Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards the vehicle. "Hey I want the back seat!" Inuyasha ran after her. "Good luck Sessomaru." He shook his head and walked after his girlfriend and brother with Kikyo following. Aki and Inu no Tashio just laughed while joining everyone at the car.

Inuyasha and Kikyo left the group for some time together while Kagome snuck of to her studio leaving the three men to go over business mergers and stock files. At least that is what Kagome thought they were doing. Down in her studio she sat with a keyboard, computer and note book in front of her while her guitar rested in her lap. With Sessomaru as her inspiration, Kagome decided to write a new song.

Aki and Inu no Tashio snuck out to pick up Songo, Kagura, Rin, Ayame, and Bankotsu at the airport while Sessomaru continued working on business papers. They were determined to make Kagome one of the happiest girls alive. When they got there the girls and Bankotsu already had their stuff and were waiting. "Hey dad!" "Sango, Rin nice to see you again." "Mr. Higurashi." 'Hello Bankotsu, Kagura, Ayame nice to see you too." Bags were stuffed in the back and the group was on their way once again. "Inu no Tashio these are the members of Destined for Destruction. Bankotsu is the bassist, Kagura is a guitarist, Sango is a keyboardist and guitarist and Rin is the drummer. Also known as Kagome's non blood related siblings." "Well I'm glad to know you guys are so close." "Ya so are we."

* * *

Kagome messed around with her guitar a little bit until she found a rhythm that spoke to her. It all started coming together and she was ecstatic about it. She put the lyrics and notes together and wrote them down. She got up, grabbed her mic and turn up her amp a little. Sango, Rin, Kagura, Bankotsu and Ayame walked in and sat down behind her so she wouldn't notice them. After everything was set up she got ready to replay her new masterpiece. The group looked over her lyrics and decided to sing with her when the time was right.

Sometimes I feel so cold  
Like I'm waiting around all by myself  
Loneliness gets so old  
I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf  
Been stuck for way too long  
**But I hear your voice**  
You're who I'm counting on

Kagome looked behind her wide eyed and smiled. They all smiled back at her.

Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever  
forever

Sessomaru walked in without them noticing and watched the reunion/performance. He was in awe over Kagome's voice and lyrics.

I know that you can tell  
When I start to let my hope fade away  
I need to catch myself  
Open my ears to hear you calling my name  
Been fighting way too long  
**But I hear your voice  
**You had me all along

Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever

When I'm starting to drown  
You jump in to save me  
When my world's upside down  
Your hands, they shake me and wake me

Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever

Oh, tell me you're here  
That you will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me you'll love me forever  
forever

Kagome turned to her friends and squealed. She hugged all of them. "Oh my god, I missed you guys so much!" "We know!" They all started laughing. Sessomaru smiled at the sight. Kagome was hanging onto all of them laughing and crying. "That song Kagome was amazing! When did you write it?" "Umm actually I just wrote it. Sessomaru was my inspiration." "AWWW!!" They all started laughing again when Kagome started to blush. Sessomaru decided to save his girl from her cute moment by joining in. "*cough*" The group turned around to see who was interrupting their little reunion. "Kagome it was beautiful." Her blush brightened a little more. "Thanks Sessomaru. Umm this is Sango, Kagura, Rin, Ayame, and Bankotsu. Guys this is my boyfriend Sessomaru." "This is like the best reunion ever! Kagome never blushes this much." Kagome turned bright red again while everyone laughed.

Kagome got everyone settled into their rooms for the night. After a very emotional day, she was exhausted. Sessomaru was sitting on her bed as she entered her room. "I'm dead tired and ready to collapse." "Well it has been a long day." She sat down on the bed next to him snuggling into him for warmth and comfort. "Your staying the night right?" She looked up to those wonderful eyes she loves so much for an answer. "If you want me too, Did you really write that song about me?" "Ya I did." Sessomaru smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep Kagome, you will need your rest for tomorrow." Kagome yawned. "Ya I guess your right. Night love you." "I love you too." She fell asleep sitting up against him. Sessomaru readjusted himself and her so they were lying down comfortably. He flicked the light off and joined the land of dreams with his beloved.

* * *

Well I will try to update more often. Please review!! lol PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! WHOS COMIN NEXT??

Vote on my HOMPAGE .... -GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY- !!!! :D


End file.
